Red and Blue
by peppersnot
Summary: Drabble series/oo6: she cant move on from him - this chapter is sarufem!mi /Sarumi, gender for both will vary i.e some drabbles might contain fem!misaki or fem!saru/ R&R? You can request stuff for this btw, pm me!
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki, what the hell are you doing?"

Misaki freezes. The dusting cloth slips out of his hand and falls to the ground, but he makes no move to retrieve it. He doesn't even turn around, just stares in horror at the coffee table, his mind chanting, 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck'.

"Misaki?"

Immediately, he switches the radio off and turns around to face the intruder, cheeks aflame.

"What?"

"What were you doing?" Saruhiko raises an eyebrow at him. "And why exactly were you doing it?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing, I wasn't doing anything at all."

Saruhiko gives him a look, and Misaki feels heat rising up the back of his neck. Oh, holy fuck.

"I was…cleaning."

"Cleaning."

"Yeah, I was fucking cleaning, because you mess up the whole place and don't bother helping out, you little fucktard."

"So you weren't dancing?"

Misaki splutters and glares at the ass who'd somehow ended up as his boyfriend (he loves him, yeah, but _god_, he really pisses him off sometimes that little asshole).

"I wasn't."

"Okay."

"I _wasn't!"_

"I said okay, didn't I?"

"You little – fine, so what if I was dancing? It's good for your limbs."

"Oh? And I suppose singing Sexy Back by some American freak is good for your vocal cords?"

"Shut up, you shitty monkey."

Saruhiko laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**-ooooooo-**

Carnivals are the most horrible kind of horrible, Saruhiko decides as he trudges through the grass. And they're completely harmless, he really shouldn't have to come and 'make sure everything is okay', but Munakata apparently doesn't agree with that.

"All sorts of mischief makers could be present," he remembers his king saying, and scoffs because really, twelve year old punks aren't their unit's responsibility, but complaining can hardly do any good, which is why he is here, out of uniform and frowning at everything and everyone around him.

He thinks he scared a bunch of kids away from the balloon stall near him, which might be why the stall keeper is glaring at him, but hell if he cares. He glares back and stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets, looking around for something worthwhile to do.

He is contemplating buying one of those crepes – for old times' sake; it's not as if he really _likes_ them…much – when he hears a very familiar voice say, "Is Yata san doing okay?"

His ears perk up, like they always do when he hears that name, and he swivels around. Sure enough, there, next to the entrance is that fat-ass, Rikio Kamamoto, talking on the phone to someone, Saruhiko couldn't give a fuck who. He waits until Kamamoto hangs up, and then makes his way to him.

"Where's Misaki?" He glares at the blond, trying to intimidate him, although it doesn't work.

"Yata san? You wouldn't want to know." Kamamoto shakes his head and sighs. He points towards Saruhiko's right. "Keep walking, you'll find him."

Saruhiko is surprised, because Kamamoto shouldn't be such a pushover, but he follows his directions anyway. There's a bunch of stalls and booths here and there, and Saruhiko scowls, because he's going to have to look everywhere for Misaki now.

The kissing booth is the last place he checks, because Misaki would never be in the kissing booth.

And the last place is obviously where he finds him, because if he'd found him anywhere else, he'd have stopped looking.

Which is why he finds Misaki in the kissing booth.

**-ooooooo-**

Ninety yen is the price for a ticket, he reads on the banner. He has more than enough money for this, is the first thing that runs through his head, but he shakes that thought away to focus on the fact that Misaki – _his_Misaki – is sitting in the kissing booth, handing out kisses to people for ninety yen.

Ninety measly yen for kisses.

And the line, he sees, is very long.

And a Misaki with a very, very red face is sitting in his seat, and Saruhiko can tell that he's doing his best to not jump up and run away because heh, virgin Misaki can't handle this.

He decides to buy a ticket first.

**-ooooooo-**

Misaki swears he's going to murder Chitose when this is over. He would have run away, screaming and flailing his arms when he first found out what exactly he'd been signed up for – he can still do it now as well, screaming is no issue, and running is something he's very good at – but he keeps his unpaid rent in mind and thinks it's only another hour, and it's not like these are open mouthed kisses.

Chitose is sitting next to him, doing those, and Misaki wants to throw up.

The line, to his surprise, is very long; he didn't think girls would want someone who doesn't even know how to kiss properly, but that's obviously a misconception on his part.

"I love cute, innocent guys like you!" A busty blonde squeals before cupping his face and planting a big kiss on his lips. He thinks his face will be a permanent rosy colour by the time this is over. "Oh my god, you're blushing! How cute can you get?!"

The girls behind her all let out loud 'awww's and Misaki wishes the earth would just suck him in and rid him of this embarrassment.

Chitose snickers next to him, and mutters a "Yes, isn't Misaki chan the cutest?" and Misaki swears to god, he wouldn't let this bastard live, he's going to fucking kill him, that little –

"Mi-sa-kiiiii…"

A voice cuts through his train of (violent) thought and he freezes in shock. Holy fuck _no_, Saruhiko can _not_ be here, no, no, no –

"Misaki, what are you doing in a kissing booth?"

Slowly he looks up, at that patronizing face, and thinks maybe he could use Saruhiko as an excuse to get out of here, but he doesn't think that would work. Saruhiko would never let it go the way he wants it to, anyway.

"What are _you_ doing in a carnival?" He says instead, and thinks, what kind of lame response was that?

Saruhiko shrugs. "I'm supposed to look out for anything suspicious."

"What the fuck is suspicious at a carnival?"

"Perhaps the fact that Misaki is giving out kisses for ninety yen?"

There is a muffled snort from next to him, and Misaki swears to himself for the twentieth time that day that Chitose will not live, _Chitose must die_ –

"I needed money," He says. "Now get out of the line, so that I can get this thing over with as soon as - "

"But I have a ticket." Saruhiko smirks, holding up a piece of paper and Misaki feels all the blood in his body rushing to his face. Chitose is now laughing like a hyena, and the girls in his line and Chitose's are squealing. "Do I get my kiss, then?"

Misaki can't move, he's in shock. What? Kiss Saruhiko? In public?! What's worse than the fact that Saruhiko actually has a ticket that Misaki's mind is saying, 'finally, someone worth kissing', and Misaki isn't sure what to make of that.

"I – what?" He says, dumbly, and Saruhiko laughs, leaning down, so his face is right in front of Misaki's.

"Do I get my kiss?" He asks again.

Misaki pauses for a second before squeezing his eyes shut and ever so slowly leans forward, just a tiny bit, so that his lips brush against Saruhiko's. He hears the squealing get louder and jerks back, opening his eyes. Saruhiko is still very close, and his lips are slightly parted.

"Is that what you've been doing all night?" He asks, and Misaki frowns. Is that a trick question?

"Y-yeah? What is it to you, shitty monkey?!"

"Such horrible service for ninety yen," Saruhiko says. "I'll show you how to kiss."

And with that, before Misaki can protest, or do anything at all, Saruhiko presses their lips together, slanting his mouth against his. His lips are parting Misaki's and his tongue - parting Misaki's and his tongue – his fucking _tongue_ – sweeps his mouth and he thinks wow, Saruhiko is really good at this, and makes the thought go away because this is fucking _Saruhiko_, the shitty monkey, he's supposed to hate this, and he's trying to but god, fuck it, it feels really good_._

Saruhiko pulls away slowly, and looks at him. Misaki is frozen in place, his eyes are wide open, his cheeks are flaming and he is very aware of the crowd watching. From the corner of his eye, he sees a woman cover her infant son's eyes and lead him away, and he wonders how he can notice these things, when he's just been frenched in the middle of a crowd, with _Chitose watching_, he should be furious, but then Saruhiko smirks, and he feels himself melting into a puddle and _fuck it, this should not be happening_.

"That was better," That monkey bastard says, before standing up straight and walking off, hands in his pockets. Misaki is confused, and he doesn't even realize that the line has dissipated and the girls are murmuring amongst themselves about 'respect for that cute gay boy, he shouldn't have to kiss us girls' and 'oh god, that was so hot'.

Once again, he swears he's going to murder Chitose.

_A/N: inspired by an itasaku fanfic I read...if you come across it, yes, I did kind of take the idea from there. _

_Review?_

_-pepper_


	3. Chapter 3

"Saruuuu, it _hurts!"_

"You're not supposed to say that stuff to a guy, you idiot."

"But it hurts!"

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and turned away, his face feeling hot. How the heck was he supposed to handle a girl who wouldn't shut up about her period cramps? Two months ago, she hadn't even known fully what they _were_, until that sex ed class, and now she was going on and on about how horrible it was to be a girl, and how much she wanted to kill him.

(What he'd done to deserve that, he had no idea.)

"Why do we need blood and broken down pieces of our organs falling out of our holes, anyway? Why don't guys go through stuff like that, it's not fair!"

Saruhiko wanted to just run away, what the hell. Guys had to deal with sometimes-very-visible boners in public, at least periods were something you couldn't control, guys couldn't really get away with boners without being thoroughly humiliated, and having their reputation somewhat ruined, but he didn't think she'd take that so nicely. She'd only tell him that men were stupid because all they could think about was sex – more like, 's-s-se..that _thing_' and that they deserved it.

"Shut up, Misaki."

"But it - "

"Misaki, please, shut up."

Misaki looked at him, annoyed and noticed that bright red hue on his face.

"Are you _embarrassed_?"

"Tch, why would I be?"

"Um, because I'm talking about my peri…" Her voice trailed off as she realized exactly what she was doing, and her face turned a fascinating shade of crimson. She jumped away from him, making a metre's gap between them, pulling her skirt down when it rode up her leg in her haste to get away. "I'm sorry!"

Saruhiko smirked.

"D-don't laugh at me, you bastard! Shut up!"

"You wouldn't do that when I told you to." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to where she was originally sitting. She attempted to run away again, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. "Why try to run away now, Misaki?"

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me g– aah! Don't kiss me, don't - "

Their kiss lasted for barely ten seconds – dammit, Saruhiko thought – and Misaki scowled at him.

"Don't use your fucking lips to shut me up, you asshole!"

The bluette just shrugged and smirked again. "It's the most effective way to do that."

(It was also his favourite.)

Misaki pushed herself off his lap and rolled her eyes.

_A/N: very short sarufem!mi cause it's been a while since i wrote that..._

_give me prompts! i'm out of ideas for stuff ya know?_

_review?_

_-pepper_


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew and Misaki shivered against it. It was cold out, and she'd forgotten her sweater back at the bar before she'd left. It was too late to go and get it back before going home. She'd just get it tomorrow.

But it was still cold. Why was it so cold?

Why was no one out anyway? It wasn't late enough for the lights to be out. Why was it so dark?

Why was there no one around? Why was she so alone?

Involuntary tears sprang up in her eyes and she wiped them away in surprise. She was crying? What was she crying for? There was nothing to cry about. She was going home like she normally did, on a very normal day, in her normal way. Her skateboard, suddenly too heavy fell to the ground with a loud thud, narrowly missing her foot, and she sat down, right there in the middle of the pavement, hugging her knees to herself.

It was cold. Her shirt was too thin, her shorts were too short. There was no one to offer her help, or tell her 'it's only a few more minutes on your skateboard, idiot, stop being such a sissy'.

"Just a few more minutes," She told herself, between sobs. Only a few more minutes. Stop crying. Get up and go home.

She stayed there, hunched up. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to go back to a home that was so empty; a place that was only hers now.

Familiar blue eyes flashed through her mind and she stood up, determined not to cry. She wasn't going to shed tears for him, no. She wouldn't let herself do it. He was a traitor.

Blue. The sky was blue. It was deep and scary and she skated as fast as she could to her apartment. Why was it so cold?

She reached there in a few minutes, like she'd known she would. But she didn't go upstairs. She sat down on the cold, marble bench outside, her skateboard at her feet and waited.

He would come.

He would come like he always did.

Why did he still come?

Did he think she'd talk to him?

She wouldn't. She hated him.

Then why was she here?

"Misaki?"

Why was she waiting for him?

"What are you doing outside? It's freezing, you don't even have a jacket."

She wouldn't talk to him. She'd been waiting, but she wouldn't talk to him.

"Misaki."

She shivered. It was still cold.

He sat down next to her and she turned her head away. She wasn't waiting.

Yes, she was.

"Misaki?"

Why did he go in the first place? If he hadn't left, she wouldn't have been here. She wouldn't have been waiting.

Then it was warm. It was blue and it was warm, and it smelt like him. It smelt like he did now, like he did in the past. Everything was wrong but his scent was the same, and it was just so _right_.

She turned to him, but there was no one there. He'd left. He'd left again, and now she'd have to wait again.

In his place was silence and the cold, and she wanted him back, wanted his warmth back.

She didn't want to be so alone.

She got up and went upstairs. She slept with his jacket, using it as a blanket. He was the only warmth in the world.

_A/N: I'm still polishing my rusty writing skills so this is short…I'll try to write longer stuff okay I promise :c this one was sort of angsty, gomen gomen, I'll try more fluff next time. _

_Review?_

_-pepper_


	5. Chapter 5

She was going to kill that asshole. That fucking son of a bitch was going to _die. _

And by that she meant die. As in, leave the world; go into the light, die.

This was some scheme, she knew it. It couldn't be anything but, because Chitose was an asshole who was always trying to set her up with his creepy non-Homra friends – maybe she should tell everyone she was already committed now_ - _and she was going to kill him. Normally, it would be something to get her flustered and creeped out, but _this – _

This had gone too far.

Misaki glared at that…that _thing_ on her bed, wishing she could burn it already, but if she did, that annoying smoke alarm would go off and her entire apartment would be soaked, _again_. She couldn't afford that right now, especially since she'd just lost her job. Again. And she wasn't going to let Saruhiko pay for the damages. No, this time she would control her temper. She wouldn't get mad. Even though she had every reason to because that stupid fucking bitch of a -

Ugh, fuck my life, she thought, sitting down on the bed and picking up the shirt Chitose had sent her.

She couldn't go outside in that; there was _no way_ she'd go outside in that. She wouldn't even wear it inside, forget outside.

She could show it to Kusanagi san. He'd definitely make Chitose sorry about it, not that Misaki wasn't capable of doing that herself. But showing Kusanagi san would be way too embarrassing.

Especially since the shirt came with something. Something that Misaki had stuffed way at the back of her closet, never to be taken out or seen again because it was just that scandalous.

To her, anyway.

_Ugh_, why were men so perverted?! And why did all the men she knew have to be the top of _that_ totem pole?! Especially Saruhiko. That stupid asshole just couldn't keep his hands off her.

(Sure, she secretly didn't mind, but that didn't mean it didn't make him a pervert.)

Rolling her eyes and giving one last dirty look at the shirt, she picked up her skateboard and left the apartment. It wasn't until she was halfway to the bar that she remembered she'd forgotten to put her dirty clothes in the machine. The ones she was wearing right now were the only clean ones left now. Damn. Well, she'd have to do it when she got back then. Meanwhile, she could only hope nothing happened to these.

**-oOo-**

"Yata! You're here!" Chitose threw an arm over her shoulder when she entered the bar.

"Fuck off, Chitose," She told him, pushing his arm away and stalking off to the counter. "Go die."

"Are you mad about the clothes? Cause I was just playing around you know."

"Go die."

"What clothes?" Izumo asked from behind the counter, where he was pouring out drinks for the customers.

"Chitose gave Yata-san some really suggestive clothes." Dewa muttered, turning a page of his book and Misaki was thankful that she didn't have to explain. Until –

"_Wait, what?! You saw them?!"_

"Well, yeah. I was with him when he bought them."

"That aside, Chitose, please stop harassing Yata-chan or I will have to murder you," Izumo said, giving Chitose a sickly sweet, clearly dangerous smile.

"Yes sir."

"I'm not like you, ya know," Misaki muttered, "I don't want to join you in being the resident slut."

"Yeah, okay, I get it, Ms. Virgin. I have something I need to go buy, at the department store, will you come with me?"

"No." Ignore the comment about her virginity. Or lack thereof. Not that anyone knew.

"I'll buy you chocolate."

"…fine."

Chitose laughed and threw his arm around her again.

**-oOo-**

She stood in line, holding the chocolate bar Chitose was buying her, waiting for him to come back from wherever he had disappeared.

Hold my place for me, he'd said before running off somewhere.

He'd probably seen some girl, she thought to herself, scowling. She stepped out of the line because it was pointless to stand there and block everyone's path if she wasn't going to pay. He wasn't coming back any time soon, she thought, and put the chocolate on the shelf. She'd just get him to buy one for her later.

And with that thought, she stepped out of the store, just in time for a car to come racing by, going through a huge puddle in front of the store, splashing dirty water all over her.

"_Fuuuuuuck!"_

Misaki screamed. She couldn't hold it, she just screamed. Really loudly too. Because _her clothes!_ Her _last set of clean clothes._

People around were staring but she really didn't care at that point because _she was drenched in muddy water_ and she had to get home. Now.

"Yata?!"

She swiveled around and glared at Chitose, who took a step back, seeing her murderous expression.

"Are…you okay?" He asked and she told him to fuck off and die because he had just ruined her life. And with that said, she threw down her skateboard and skated off home.

**-oOo-**

Stupid, stupid Chitose.

She'd sworn to herself that she would burn the two things but the stars were obviously not aligned in her favour because here she was, wearing that same goddamn shirt and the…stuff that came with it.

Because there was nothing else she could wear right now. All the clothes she owned were in the washing machine and it said 54 more minutes. She had to spend another hour in these things.

The bell rang and she jumped. Cursing, she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole.

"What do you want, Chitose?" She growled, opening the door just a tiny bit and peeking through.

"You okay?" He looked concerned, but she was pissed at him, so she didn't care.

"No, I'm not okay. Get lost."

"I got you your chocolate."

"I don't want the fucking chocolate! Get lost!"

"Why aren't you opening the door? And what's that sound? The whirring?" He gasped. "It's not a vibrator, is it?!"

"_The fuck?! No, it most definitely is not._ It's the stupid washing machine, which is washing my clothes!"

"Hey, open the door and let me in, it's rude to not - "

"I'm not opening the door!" Misaki yelled. "I'm not wearing anything but the fucking things you gave me just now because _all my clothes are dirty and I have to stay this way for the next three hours_ _because they'll take ages to wash and then I have to wait for them to dry out so fuck you very much_. And I'm not going to wear this outside, so using this to try and set me up with your creepy friends isn't going to work. Now get lost! And give me that!" She snatched the chocolate from him and slammed the door in his face.

Chitose chuckled at her temper, and started walking back to the elevator. It was true; he _did_ try to set her up with random people, only because the virgin air around her amused him so. But he hadn't gotten her those clothes to set her up with anyone, it was just a gag. The situation though, now seemed to be in his favour, because there was only one person he'd ever try to _seriously_ set her up with, and now was a very good time to make The Call.

**-oOo-**

Saruhiko's ringtone was annoying. In fact, his whole PDA was annoying. It was so loud and so heavy and he hated it. But he had to use it for work, so he really couldn't do much about it.

And so here he was, glaring at the thing in his hand as it vibrated, indicating a call. The Callers' ID showed an unknown number though, so he was skeptical about answering it. In the end, he just pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"Oy, Fushimi."

"Who are you?"

"Uh, Chitose. Where are you?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"If you're near Misaki's place, you might wanna go there. She's wearing something really, um, interesting." There was a smirk in his voice and Saruhiko felt rage rising in his chest. He hung up and set the phone aside. He really didn't have time for this.

Except…

Interesting? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? And how the fuck did Chitose know she was wearing something _interesting?_

His mind instantly conjured up dirty images, all featuring his redheaded girlfriend. He left the office with that, ignoring Awashima's protests and made his way to Misaki's house.

**-oOo-**

Misaki sighed. The clothes were _still_ in the machine and she was sprawled over the couch, cursing the breezy feeling that obviously came with having to walk around in a shirt and panties.

If you could even call them panties.

The doorbell rang and she sat up. Who the hell could it be?

It wasn't Thursday was it? She didn't want to see the landlord's face today, thank you very much. Maybe she could pretend she wasn't home –

The bell rang again and she scowled, getting up and walking to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw no one. The corridor was empty. Hesitantly, she undid the chain and peeked out, only to have the door suddenly pushed wide open. She screamed.

Not so much about the door opening as much as _who _had opened it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you stupid monkey! You're trespassing!" She yelled.

Saruhiko didn't answer. His eyes traveled up and down her body, and in her indignation at the once-over, she forgot what she was wearing.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_

"Read me in Braille."

"What?"

"That's what your shirt says."

Silence.

"I wouldn't mind following orders."

Three, two, one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Misaki screeched, trying to push him out, but he was clearly stronger, grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall, his body against hers.

"Don't be rude, Misaki."

"Fuck off, you pervert!"

"You're the one wearing the shirt." He muttered, and brought his hand up to squeeze one of her breasts. She screamed, turning bright pink.

"_What the fucking hell are you doing, you little – _"

"Nothing, really."

"Get lost!"

"Why are you wearing this anyway?" He murmured, slowly tugging at the fabric of the shirt, and then in one swift movement, yanking it off over her head, leaving her in only her underwear.

"_W-what the fuck- ?!"_

Saruhiko frowned.

"I don't remember seeing this set before." He said. It was actually a very nice set.

The bra was bright pink and said 'OPEN ME', one word on each cup, in bright silver letters, with a little winky face, and the panties were the same colour, though they didn't say anything. They were small enough to not have to say anything though. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his face and – somewhere else.

"I – Chitose gave it to me today," Misaki muttered, looking away, making sure she didn't make eye contact.

"_Chitose?"_

"It was a gag!"

"How did he know you were wearing it?"

"He came to give me chocolate a while ago and I was yelling at him and I kinda let slip that I was wearing this…wait, how did _you_ know that he knew?!"

"He called."

"He called _you_?"

"To tell me that I should come here. And I'm very glad I listened, actually."

"Go back to work!"

"No, I want to have some fun~"

"_Go away._"

"No."

"Why don't you ever do what you're told?"

"Do what I'm told? Heh, I'll do what I'm told, don't worry."

And so he did what he was told.

Which was 'OPEN ME'.

**-oOo-**

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dewa muttered, giving Chitose a look. "You look creepy."

"No reason."

_A/N: eh. it sucked. sorry._

_review?_

_-pepper_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhhh, see, I told you coming here would be fun!" Misaki said as she fell back onto the sand, breathing in the fresh, seaside air.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "I'm not seeing it."

"That's because you don't know fun."

"I know fun."

"You don't know fun outside of the bedroom."

"Tch, whatever."

Misaki pulled her tongue out at the other and closed her eyes. This was so relaxing. Coming to the beach was always relaxing. It was a little saddening too. Homra had taken a beach trip once, up to this same spot, and it hurt her heart to think it was all over. There was no more Homra, no more Totsuka san, no more Mikoto san…

"Stop thinking about them." Came the bored mumble from beside her, like it always did when his thoughts strayed to places that would just make her cry and she smiled a little bit. It might be over…but there was still Saru. There would always be Saru, and she knew it.

"I'm not."

"You are. You have that melancholy look on your face that you always get when you think about them."

"Well, sor-ree for being upset that all my friends died."

Saruhiko shook his head and sighed. "It was ages ago."

She sat up and frowned. "It was _three _years ago. And that's not 'ages'."

"Yeah, it is. Three years is enough to move on with your life."

Misaki was silent for a while. She watched the waves wash away the sand and shivered a little at the cold breeze. Saruhiko was silent too. He saw the waves but he didn't watch them.

"Would you want me to move on if you'd died three years ago?" Misaki mumbled and a strange tension settled between them. Finally, Saruhiko shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I wouldn't."

He didn't look at her, and she didn't look at him. She only leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I could never move on from you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips but he didn't say anything.


End file.
